<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Lights the Beacon by sartiebodyshots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376997">Love Lights the Beacon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots'>sartiebodyshots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hades, F/M, there's technically character death but it's like hades where it's fine he gets better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou is the son of Hades, seeking to escape his father's domain.  Branlin is the boatman, and she offers her wares to all who can pay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Lights the Beacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammetothemoon/gifts">beammetothemoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from Plato's Symposium as translated by M. Joyce.  </p>
<p>Full quote: Neither family, nor privilege, nor wealth, nor anything but Love can light that beacon which a man must steer by when he sets out to live the better life.</p>
<p>Thank you to Moony for continuing to let me write her excellent boy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man barely registers the first few times he comes through.  She had seen the Prince of the Underworld from a distance, and she had heard of his escape attempts from his home, but that doesn't mesh with the man bounding in front of her.  Somehow, she had thought the feared Prince of the Underworld would be… darker.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No chance that you could take me on your boat up to the surface, eh?" the man before her says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin grunts.  She runs across a lot of people in her duties, and she avoids saying too much to any of them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's that bright spirit I've come to look forward to on all of my escape attempts!" the Prince says.  It should feel mocking, but he says it in a way that seems conspiratorial.  "Hope you're doing well, my dear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin grunts again as the prince rifles his way through her wares.  He drops the coin in a tin with a wink as the might of Zeus appears.  She counts the coin after he leaves just to pass the time.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Branlin hears rumors about the Prince of the Underworld.  That he's escaping the grip of his father in order to reach the surface for some unknown goal.  That he's a fearsome fighter, but still too much of a novice to actually get anywhere.  She certainly never sees him outside Tartarus.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always greets her with a smile and a wry comment.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until one day, when he greets her with a gift, too.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, Branlin," the Prince says, handing her a bottle with a familiar big grin.  "You've been a great help and bright light in this dark place, and I want to show my appreciation to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has been... Branlin cannot actually recall the last time someone gave her a gift.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Prince of the Underworld," Branlin says in a grinding, unused voice.  "I appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at her in open surprise, which gives her a moment to find a gift for him.  Most of her wares are temporary help, and she wants to give him something more enduring.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin reaches up to her hair.  She keeps it in ever changing ornate braids, kept in place by combs and magic, and she pulls out one of the comb.  It's decorated with pearls carved into skulls enveloped by flowers.  Truly, it's one of her favorite pieces, given to her by an old friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wills a bit of her magic into this comb.  Something to make his escape a little easier.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she tries to press it into his hand, he tries to refuse her.  He's much stronger than she is, but she's not hindered by a fear of hurting him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't give you the nectar to get a gift from you," the Prince insists.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take it, Prince of the Underworld.  To aid you," Branlin says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know if I have the hair to do it justice; it looks too beautiful on you," he tries again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin surges it with a second bit of arcane power.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It will stay in place as you will it, Prince of the Underworld," Branlin says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, I will take it," the Prince says, "but only should you agree to stop referring to me by my title.  Please, call me Lou."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Lou," Branlin says.  "Now, take my gift."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou takes it with a smile, tucking it behind his ear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, my dear," Lou says.  "I will treasure it greatly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he is off once more. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you do this?" Branlin asks curiously as Lou paws through her wares.  He has not brought her nectar this day, but that's okay.  She appreciates his company.  "Why do you seek to escape your father's realm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou considers her for a moment, weighing her against some standard in his head.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My father is a tyrant.  I will not be ruled by him," Lou says finally.  "You must know this, living in his realm for all of this time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are tyrants everywhere," Branlin says.  "What if you reach the surface and find it no better?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then at least it will have been my choice to go," Lou says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's something he's holding back, but that's alright.  This is a dangerous place and he's in a dangerous position.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Many would call you foolish," Branlin says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what would you call me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I would still call you foolish.  But I would also call you brave."</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin waits outside Meg's chamber, listening to the fight within.  She doesn't know much about the fights, not enough to make out what's going on, but she winces each time she hears Lou call out in pain.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows that Meg is just doing her job, that they're all trapped in here doing Hades' bidding, so she's not angry at her, but an anger starts to well up in Branlin regardless.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lou dies, Meg calls out in triumphant victory and there's a strange whistling as his soul is transported back to his father's house.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After one particularly narrow defeat, he's peering over her wares, face twisting as he examines the food.  It's the look he generally gets when he would like something, but he doesn't have the coin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's blood streaked in his hair and coming out of his nose; it looks like someone got him good in the last chamber.  It'd be a pity to send him in to fight Meg again with so little hope of winning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How much coin do you have?" Branlin asks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forty," Lou says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what's that behind you?" Branlin feigns surprise and points.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou jumps, grabbing his sword and brandishing it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin feels bad for startling him, but she needs him not to look at her for a moment.  With a wave and a thought, the price on the food drops down to forty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not worry, my dear, you are safe," Lou says.  "There is nothing there but the shades." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin smiles at him as he puts his sword away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lou," she says, gesturing back towards her wares.  "Now, I suppose you would like to make your purchase now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, I don't have the-" Lou pauses as he reads the sign once more.  "Oh, I must have misread."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou gives her a searching look as he drops his coin into the tin.  She gives him a blank look, not revealing what she did.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He usually shoves the food into his mouth as quickly as possible, but this time, he lingers, taking his time.  Branlin watches him since he's in her domain.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck," Branlin says when he's done eating.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou smiles at her.  "Thank you, my dear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time there's no whistling of Lou's soul being plunged back to his father's house.  This time, Branlin's little stand in the hall to Asphodel flickers to life.  Branlin can see Lou's face peering into the depths.  He won't last long in Asphodel, she's afraid, judging on how tired he looks, but she knows that he will be back soon.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are helping my son," Hades brings her to the house.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin stands before him, and she is not afraid.  There's very little that he can do to her- she keeps his house and his people supplied with goods and comforts-, but he likes to intimidate people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I sell my wares to all in your domain who need it," Branlin says.  "It would be against my code to deny it to any who could pay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades looks down at her with a stone cold look on his face.  She stares back, equally impassive.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are dismissed," Hades says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, my king," Branlin says with a curtsy.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You switched the prices the last time I came through," Lou says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I set my own prices," Branlin says.  "I do need the coin, but they're my wares, not anyone else's, so I determine their worth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou smiles at her as he looks over her wares.  He doesn't quite look at her as he says, "You should not risk his anger on my behalf.  I will make it out eventually, no matter what."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin shrugs.  "Don't worry about me.  There's little more that your father can do to me.  I would like to see you freed, Lou."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou tilts his head.  "How did you end up here, Branlin?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a story for another time.  You have a fury to fight," Branlin says.  "Meet me in Asphodel, and I'll tell you all about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou gets a determined look on his face.  "I can't wait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a happy story," Branlin warns.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So few stories are around here."</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lou does not make it to Asphodel that time, and the next attempt, he makes it to Asphodel but not far enough to meet up with Branlin.  And then the third try, he meets up with her amongst the lava flows.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're looking crispy," Branlin remarks with a wince.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, I seem to be having a bit of trouble with the lava," Lou says.  "It's very... warm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My recommendation would be to avoid it," Branlin offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou laughs.  "I'll take that under advisement.  Now, my dear, I believe you promised me a story should I meet you among the lava flows of Asphodel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose I did," Branlin says.  "Well, settle in, Lou." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabs the food off the display: venison and sweet wines, and she settles on the ground.  Branlin passes Lou some and nibbles on some herself.  While she doesn't require nutrients per se, the remembrance of her mortal life is some comfort.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was abandoned at birth by my parents and left on the door of a monastery.  As I grew, I was found to have academic talents, and the woman at the local university was ambitious.  She arranged for my transfer to the university, and I was taken as a student at a young age," Branlin says.  "Not everyone approved of my treatment, but it was my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you treated badly?" Lou asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin shrugs.  "I was treated as she treated most anyone else.  I was also a child.  Anyway, I was quite the prolific scholar.  She was envious, I think, and she ended up selling my services to a king that wanted to use my knowledge cruelly.  With the help of a friend, I ran away from their grasp and started working as a merchant."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is, quite frankly more talking than she's done in centuries.  Not many stop to ask her about her life as she ferries them between the living and the unliving realms and the shades aren't exactly a curious lot.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't want to go on, I understand," Lou says, squeezing her arm.  "I know you promised, but I think we are friends enough that I can let you off the hook."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words make her smile; it has been some time since anyone has referred to her as their friend.  The closest thing she has to a friend among the Olympians is Hermes, and he's mostly a particularly helpful business associate.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will finish the story for you one day," Branlin promises.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I look forward to that, Branlin," Lou says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lingers for a few minutes, in no apparent rush to get to his feet.  Branlin is more than willing to wait with him.  She doesn't mind her duties, but it's also nice to relax in the company of a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally gets to his feet, he pauses to help her up.  Touching another soul like this feels wildly inappropriate, but she takes his hand, appreciating how he helps to steady her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Best of luck," Branlin says.  "I both hope to see you again soon and hope to never see you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou grins at her.  "Oh, don't you worry.  I am certain I will be back soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a heat rising on her cheeks that makes her feel intensely uncomfortable, especially under Lou'd bright gaze.  Luckily, he turns away a moment later.  She watches him go with a heavy and tumultuous heart.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May I confess something to you, Branlin?" Lou asks as he hands her a bottle of nectar.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Branlin says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not escaping solely to get away from my father.  I have also been told, by reliable sources, that I have a sister- a twin sister!- who lives on the surface," Lou says.  "I am not certain that she would want anything to do with me, but I must meet her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If she wants nothing to do with you, then she is a fool," Branlin says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am tinged by the darkness of my father and his realm," Lou says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin wants to find the right words to comfort him, but she finds she doesn't have any.  She thinks of how he reached for her when she was upset before; it's funny that he should have learned of such warmth when his house was so devoid of it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are a good man, and while you come from your father, you are not like him," Branlin say with surety.  "You are your own man, and I am sure that your sister will see that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou looks at her with that same intensity again, and Branlin can't begin to parse what it means out because her brain is short circuiting.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for your kind words, Branlin," Lou says.  "They are as sweet as your appearance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a good thing that Branlin doesn't have any need for breathing.  She busies herself with her cart of goods while Lou browses.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you soon, my dear," Lou says with a wink before heading to near certain doom once more.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hermes, those boots of yours... Do you think that you could enchant something to do something similar?" Branlin asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes laughs, leaning against the rock.  He's feigning a carefree attitude that she knows he doesn't feel fully down here, so close to the domain of the dead.  Even if he can't die, it still makes him uncomfortable to consider.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have a great need to fly, down there in the depths of the underworld?" Hermes asks with a raised eyebrow.  "Thought you preferred your boat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not for me.  It's for your cousin," Branlin says.  "Prince Luciano seems to have trouble with the lava fields of Asphodel.  I understand that you and your fellow Olympians are invested in his success."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Developing a soft spot for him, eh?" Hermes says with a laugh.  "Never thought I'd see the day." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin shrugs, and the heat spreads across her face again.  Luckily, Hermes continues on.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I supposed I could distill it down, give him a boost of flight when he stays in the lava flows a bit too long," Hermes says.  "For you, my darling business partner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin beams at him.   "Thank you, Hermes.  I really do appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything for you, sweetheart," Hermes says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes snaps his fingers and a few moments later, there's a stock of sunlight golden potions sitting in her boat.  They practically vibrate with potential energy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He departs, and it's a bright flash of divine power that smells like the vibrancy of life.  It makes her weak, weary for a moment.  She misses being alive.  She misses the sound of revelry and laughter. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have some new offerings," Lou comments.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I think you may want to take a look," Branlin says.  "This will allow you to float over the lava fields of Asphodel.  Perhaps not indefinitely, but I think it will help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where did you get this?" Lou asks, dropping the coin into the till.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Hermes had a new invention," Branlin says.  "He was quite happy to offer them for sale."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou raises an eyebrow.  "Hermes, you say?  He never struck me as an inventor.  But how is it, flying about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin shakes her head.  "I didn't try it.  I know that Hermes wouldn't provide me with a bad product, and I don't want to waste what I've purchased."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou slips more coins into the till before Branlin can protest.  He nods at the stack of potions on her boat.  "Bought one for you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyone else I would simply take their money," Branlin warns as she heads over to her boat.  "You probably shouldn't risk that again; you really do need all the help you can get down here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin looks at the softly buzzing potion in her hands.  She does want to drink it; flying down here would be nothing like under the blue sky, but it'd be something.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden wave of nostalgia and sadness crashes over her, and she swallows hard to fight it off, holding the potion out to Lou.  She wants to fly, but she wants Lou to escape even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can save this for you for next time, so you have it," Branlin says.  "You truly don't need to give me anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou rests his hands on hers and gently pushes it back against her.  "I would like you to have it, Branlin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin relents, sensing that there is little that can change Lou's mind once it's made up.  Then again, given the circumstances of their friendship, that shouldn't surprise her any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows him well enough by know that it would make him happy to see her use his gift, so she pops the cork.  The potion doesn't bubble so much as hum with energy, and when she swallows it down in one giant swig, it zips through her, filling her with energy and lightness.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flying is fairly instinctual, or at least something that she hasn't forgotten, despite the centuries that have passed.  She rises from the ground, beaming as she's zipping around the room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin's heart feels as light as her body as she flits through the air.  She flips and twists, nearly hitting her head on the ceiling several times.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't matter.  She feels glorious, and she feels like she could soar right up the river and back to the mortal realm.  Even if this returned her to a mortal life, it'd be well worth it to do this under the skies.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets out a loud whoop of excitement as she dives down towards Lou, stopping right so they're at eye level.  The smile on her face is mirrored on Lou's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, he's quite a bit taller than she is, but here, she's able to look him right in his bright eyes.  She reaches out to rest her hands on his shoulders to help keep her steady.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you enjoying yourself?" Lou asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely," Branlin says.  "I missed this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad," Lou says.  His face is bright red as she hovers there, and it makes him even more impossibly handsome.  "You deserve happiness, Branlin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin presses her hand to his cheek.  She would like to tell him that he makes her happy, but she doesn't want to risk giving him any reason to feel bad about escaping the Underworld.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have gotten the things that I deserve, don't worry," Branlin says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a moment, a strange moment, and she wants to pull herself even closer to him.  She wants to pull him close and kiss him until they're both breathless, in a fun way and not in an immortal way.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The potion's effect ends, and she settles to the ground.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lou," Branlin says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You deserve much more than this," Lou says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Next time I see you," Branlin promises, "I'll tell you the end of that story."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou's smile turns slightly sad, but he nods.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see you in Elysium," Lou promises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll hold you to that," Branlin says.  "See you in Elysium."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin watches him go with a smile on her face.  It makes her happy to think of him in Elysium.  She knows the foes he'll face are strong, but at least it's a much nicer environment than Tartarus or Elysium.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps his word.  Lou stumbles into her shop on Elysium, looking on death's door, but alive for now.  It does break her heart to see how beat up he gets.  She knows that he heals, but it still can't be pleasant.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's good to see you, my dear," Lou says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look like you could use a rest.  Please, sit down," Branlin says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That bad, huh?" Lou says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin tucks some food in her pocket and steps away from her shop front, leading him by the hand over to the riverbank.  She settles down and kicks her shoes off so she can stick her feet in the water.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou sits down beside her heavily, like as soon as he decides to sit down his whole body collapses.  His face is so pale, and Branlin realizes that he's probably slowly dying.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it was nice of him to hold on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tears her robe so she has a strip of fabric and dips it in the river.  Tucking her feet underneath her, she turns to face Lou, wiping his face clean.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe you owe me a story," Lou says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose so," Branlin says.  She drops the now dirty rag to the side and tears off another part of her robe so she can repeat the process.  "I told you about the cruel king and the friend that helped me escape.  The king set his sights on my friend because he was almost as smart as I was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin smiles to herself because she can still hear Grulun arguing with her about their relative intelligences.  Not to be cruel or belittle her, but just the gentle ribbing between two fairly evenly matched colleagues.  She was still definitely smarter though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I begged anyone who would listen to help me help my friend, and Hades answered.  He said that he would free my friend from the cruel king's domain, but that I must ferry souls between the mortal realm and the underworld.  He said it was my duty anyway because of my parentage," Branlin says with a laugh.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I thought you didn't really have parents?" Lou asks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's looking at her with intensity that's overwhelming.  By now his face and neck are clean, so she's stuck fiddling with the hem of her robe to try to give her some sort of half-distraction.  This is easier to discuss if she doesn't have to look directly at it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't, but Hades knew somehow that Hecate was my mother.  She had to leave me for some reason- it really doesn't matter," Branlin says.  "But your father wanted me back here because of my ancestry, and because I wanted to save my friend, I agreed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you regret coming to work for my father," Lou prompts when she's quiet for a long moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin shifts so she can stick her feet back in the water.  She had often wondered what drinking the waters of Lethe would do to her, if it could make her forget what happened.  Forgetting would be a disservice to what had happened, though.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't, not really.  This gig isn’t so bad.  But your father..." Branlin tries to tamp down on the wellspring of anger inside of her.  "Your father plucked my friend from his mortal torment and put him in Tartarus for eternity.  He belongs in Elysium, or at least not in a place like that.  I'm hoping to eventually find him and sneak him in somehow, but I don't know how.  I'm hoping if I find something rare enough, Hades will order his move, so I gather obol and make my deals."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou has been fading quickly throughout this, and he's started swaying unsteadily.  With gentle care, Branlin helps him lay down, letting his head rest in her lap.  She strokes his hair gently and he smiles up at her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your friend...  Is his name Grulun by chance?" Lou asks in a thin, failing voice.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin crinkles her brow.  "How did you know?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have met a very smart man in Tartarus... who talks of his dear friend who rescued him from a cruel king and is now stuck in the realm of another cruel tyrant," Lou says, voice so raspy and gasping for air that it's hard to understand him.  "He misses you very much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears are welling up in her eyes, both because she can feel Lou slipping away and from the confirmation that Grulun doesn't hate her.  She had been so scared.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't cry, my dear.  Don't worry about Grulun.  I feel like he might make it to Elysium sooner than you think," Lou says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches up to stroke her face with a shaky hand to wipe her tears away.  She wraps her hand around his and squeezes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Branlin says softly, free hand still carding through his hair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou smiles up at her for a moment before his arm goes slack as his life slips away.  Even if she knows that he's still alive, it still makes her heart ache.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Lou..." Branlin murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sits there with him for a long moment.  It's strange to think of leaving his body here unburied, but she at least closes his eyes and crosses his arms.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are wildflowers and snapdragons growing nearby so she picks a nice handful and rests them on Lou's chest.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you soon, my friend," Branlin says softly before returning to her boat.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not too long after this, she's summoned to the House of Hades by the house contractor.  This isn't an unusual request- whenever the shades need to upgrade the house, they have to go through her to get supplies- so she thinks little of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the shades are truly pale imitations of their past selves, but the house contractor has always been a bit more lively than that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Paperwork came through.  Need you to take a trip to Elysium to deliver a soul," the house contractor says, handing her a writ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Branlin can read the writ, a familiar man appears.  He's tall, dressed in rags, and has a haunted look on his face.  When he sees her, a smile chases the haunted look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Branlin?" a voice she never thought she'd hear again says.  "How?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin runs as fast as her short legs will carry her.  She wraps her arms around Grulun and pulls him close to her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grulun laughs disbelievingly as he hugs her back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry!" Branlin cries out before he can say anything else.  "I didn't realize this is what Hades would do." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Grulun says.  "Can we get out of here?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Branlin says.  She double checks the writ.  "We're headed to Elysium." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin keeps her hand on Grulun's arm to make sure he's real and leads him back to her boat.  There's a spring in his step despite the dire surroundings.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they're secure in the boat, Grulun takes her hands in his.  He squeezes them, and she realizes that they've both got tears in their eyes.  Luckily, the boat pretty much steers itself, which means that she's free to focus on her old friend.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you do this?" Grulun asks.  "How did you get me out of there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't," Branlin says.  "I've been trying, but Hades wouldn't accept anything I had to offer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grulun gestures at the writ.  "Does that say anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin nods, reading the writ properly.  When she finishes, she can't help but grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was Lou.  Lou gave the order," Branlin says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luciano?" Grulun asks.  "What a nice young man.  He visited me often in Tartarus, really brightened up the day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's been a good friend," Branlin says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sail up the river, past Asphodel, swapping stories about their mutual friend as they go.  When they reach Elysium, Grulun looks around with the largest smile on his face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is where I get to be now?" Grulun asks softly.  "I can't believe it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is what you deserve," Branlin says.  "Thank you for everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit on the shores of the river Lethe and catch up on the past few centuries. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lou steps into her domain once more and Branlin shoots across the room instantly.  He's nearly bowled over as Branlin slams into him, wrapping her arms around him tight.  She buries her face in his chest, just still so overwhelmed by the joy of her friend's freedom.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lou," Branlin whispers against his chest.  "Thank you so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's what you both deserve," Lou says, hugging her close.  "Grulun deserved much better than Tartarus, and you deserved much better than guilt for what my father tricked you into."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They linger there together.  It has been an eternity since Branlin has been close to someone like this.  Honestly, she doesn't know if she's ever been close to someone like</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally pull apart, they don't go far, still clinging to each other.  Branlin looks into Lou's bright eyes and her unliving heart beats faster.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou leans down so they're at eye level.  He moves slowly as he brings his hands to cup her face.  There's plenty of time for Branlin to move or push him away, but Branlin doesn't want to do either.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou presses his lips against hers, kissing her gently.  It makes Branlin's heart sing.  In this moment, everything feels right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin pushes Lou away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't," Branlin says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head and takes a step backwards to keep her from kissing him again.  Now that they've kissed once, she wants to pull Lou down and keep kissing him.  There's really no better spot to do it than in Elysium, truly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am sorry, my de - Branlin," Lou says.  "I'm sorry, Branlin, for misinterpreting.  I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin can't look at him because she doesn't want to see the look on his face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When you make it to the surface, I don't want you thinking of anything but your sister.  I don't want anything holding you back in the least," Branlin says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou is quiet for a long moment, and Branlin chances a glance up at him.  He's looking pensive, contemplative- it's a strange look on Lou's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to hurt you," Lou says, "and I am sorry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't," Branlin says.  "I just don't want anything to ruin it when you finally get everything you deserve."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou looks down at her, trying to catch her eye.  She lets him because she doesn't want him to think that she's mad at him or that he's hurt her.  Nothing could be further from the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could never ruin anything for me, Branlin," Lou says. "You are... the brightest light in a very dark place, and I am not concerned with what is to come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin takes his hands in hers.  She looks up into his face and he reminds her of the sun.  All she wants is to the soak him up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come down here," Branlin says, tugging him down.  "I want to kiss you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou grins and bends down.  He lets Branlin pull him in for another kiss, and they enjoy the fields of Elysium together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You used to ask me if I could take you up to the surface in my boat, but you don't anymore," Branlin says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, her head is resting in Lou's lap, and he's feeding her grapes from her stock.  Every once in a while he leans down to kiss her, and Branlin pretends to pout and want more grapes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that..." Lou turns a bit red.  "Well, we have other things to talk about, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We do, but I do want you to know that I would if I could.  But souls only go one way up the river Styx, except for me, the Olympians, and Hades," Branlin says.  "I do wish that I could, so you wouldn't have to fight your way all the way through the various depths of the underworld."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you're sure that it wouldn't work?" Lou asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think even if it did, your father would stop me.  He has to tolerate a lot because I supply his house with goods, but he wouldn't tolerate that," Branlin says.  "I truly am sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You never need to apologize for my father's actions," Lou says.  "I understand that everyone is subject to his cruel desires."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin doesn't want to spend anymore time talking about Lou's father, so she pulls him down for another kiss.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're helping Prince Luciano in his escape attempts," Hades booms.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin stares up at him impassively.  She's still not particularly afraid of him, but now she does need to worry about what he could do to Grulun.  Even if Lou ordered his transfer to Elysium, she's fairly certain that Hades could override him if he so chose.  If he even remembers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I sell my goods to all who can pay," Branlin says.  "That does include your son." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades glares at her, tapping his fingers against his chair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have taken a special interest in my son," Hades says, "that extends beyond the usual."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin can feel her face turning red as she realizes that Hades is at least somewhat aware of the things that happen in his realm on a level that she didn't previously realize.  She's not ashamed of her relationship with Lou, far from it, but she doesn't really fancy the notion of Lou's dad peeping on them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is a good man, no matter what you may think," Branlin says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At her words, the house shakes with the anger of Hades as he leans forward in his chair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My son is a lazy malcontent," Hades says, "and you would do well to show me proper respect, Branlin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can see Lou out of the corner of her eye.  He's still a bit damp from the River Styx, and his fists are clenched as he watches this confrontation.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin raises her chin.  "I am so sorry, King Hades.  I would be happy to continue unloading your goods now, if you would like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are dismissed," Hades says with a wave of his hand.  "Do not forget your place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin curtsies before turning away.  As she turns, she can see Lou about to give his father a piece of his mind, and she grabs him by the elbow so she can tug him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright," Branlin murmurs to him as she tugs him away from Hades.  "I'm fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou manages to keep his mouth closed until they round the corner into the lounge.  At that point, he practically explodes in frustration.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I cannot believe that my father dragged you here to chastise you!" Lou says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, I promise," Branlin says.  "He just wants to remind me that he's still the king."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It may be safer for you if we were to maintain a strictly professional relationship," Lou says. "I cannot anticipate what my father might do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin pulls him down and kisses him, tucked away in the lounge.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not be chased off, even by the king of the Underworld.  Particularly not by the king of the Underworld," Branlin says.  "You are stuck with me, my darling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou kisses her hard, pressing her against the wall.  It leaves her near breathless in all of the best ways.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are a force of nature, my dear," Lou says.  "An absolute force."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin smiles at him, running her fingers through his beautiful gold hair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, I don't usually spend too much time in the house of Hades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Just drop and go," Branlin says.  "Maybe you should give me a tour."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou loops his arm through hers and leads the way.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Branlin can feel it when Lou reaches the surface.  Something changes- the denizens of the deep grow strangely calm and the River Styx doesn't roil like it usually does when delivering Lou back to his father’s house.  It could just be a case of Lou getting a little further than usual, but Branlin is fairly confident in her assessment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lou finally did it," Branlin says, feet kicking in the river Lethe.  "He made it to the surface."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Grulun asks, watching her with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew this was going to happen," Branlin says, "and I'm glad he made it.  I'm so happy for him."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But are you okay?" Grulun presses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe not today, but I will be," Branlin says with a sad smile.  "I love him- I just want him to be happy.  Seeing his sister and being away from his father, that'll make him happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grulun wraps an arm around her, squeezing her tight as she rests her head on his shoulder.  She sighs and watches the river flow on by.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin doesn't need to sleep like a mortal does, but she does sometimes indulge.  She returns to her home, a little demi-plane all her own.  It looks like a miniature version of a temple, all pretty white marble and open air on the shores of a sandy beach.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's her little respite, quite different from the rest of the underworld.  She ties her boat up at the dock and slowly undoes the ornate braids she keeps her hair in.  Without Lou passing through, she's not had nearly as much business to attend to, so she has time for a little nap.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her bed looks out over the version of the Mediterranean sea she's created for herself here, and she wills the bright sun to fade.  A moment later, it's dusk, the very last remnants of the sun's light bouncing off the sea.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She curls up in the bed, watching the faded light until she slips into unconsciousness.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin sleeps peacefully, deeply, as she usually does.  When she wakes up, it's slow because she's having the most delightful dream: she is in Elysium once more, her head resting in Lou's lap as he calls her name softly.  It's simple, but also wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes open despite the fact that she would like to stay wrapped up in her dream for a little bit longer.  Greeting her is a blurry outline of a man sitting on her private beach, apparently admiring the dusk.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waves a hand as she blinks to clear her vision, lighting the torches to provide more light with which to confront this intruder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you get into my home?" Branlin demands, readying a bolt of ice to freeze this intruder should he make a threatening move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man turns to face her as he gets to his feet.  The bright smile on his face makes Branlin's heart jump into her throat, and the ice melts instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My dear, I am prince of the Underworld!  Of course I know how to enter your demi-plane," Lou says grandly before adding, pointing at a tiny raft tied up next to her boat, "and Grulun helped."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin scrambles over her bed and launches herself off to close the space between them, and they collide in a hug that leaves them on the sandy beach.  They're both laughing as they cling to each other tightly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lou, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Branlin asks.  "I thought you made it to the surface, that I'd never see you again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, well, I did make it to the surface, but it's a bit of a long story," Lou says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you meet your sister?  How was she?" Branlin can't help but ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evie was wonderful," Lou says with clear affection.  "Let's get a little more comfortable, so I can begin my tale."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They move to the shore, where they can sit by the waves.  Branlin raises the sun a bit more, so it's sunset instead of dusk.  Lou is unsurprisingly brilliant in the golden light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tells her his whole story- about fighting his father on the surface, about tracking down where Evie lives.  His description of the surface and of seeing great crowds of people makes Branlin's heart long for her mortal days, even if he seems mostly overwhelmed by the prospect.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-but then I started feeling weak.  It was like when I died with you, except nobody had poisoned me.  We realized that I'm tied to this realm.  That I cannot be gone for long," Lou says with a frown.  "I battled my way towards the surface several more times, but without your aid, I was unsuccessful." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin winces, trying not to think about him dying over and over.  "I'm sorry.  Without you around, I was much less busy, so I went to take a nap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had been worried about you, but Grulun assured me that you were not upset with me," Lou says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not, Lou- never!" Branlin reassures him.  "But what are you going to do about Evie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, of course I'm going to fight my way to the surface again!" Lou says.  "I would like to see her again, and she would like to see me.  She'll be closer so that I can spend less time looking for her before dying." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's... good?" Branlin says.  She's not certain of the protocol for this particular instance.  "But I'm sorry that you're back in the Underworld, that you can't stay up with her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, me too, but the Underworld has been much brighter as of late, so if I must return here, well," Lou smiles at her and squeezes her hand, "that's certainly not a bad thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sure you're alright with that?" Branlin asks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am," Lou says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Lou is happy with the situation, then she doesn't have to feel bad about being happy with the situation.  She leans against him, looking out over the endless sea.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," Branlin says after they've been sitting together for awhile.  "I'm glad you're here.  Nobody else has ever been here before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not even Grulun?" Lou asks with surprise.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin shrugs.  "He's not allowed out of Elysium now.  He'd rather be there anyway- I'm rarely here, and he likes company.  There's truly nothing better for him than being able to talk to the dead heroes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I am honored," Lou says, "and part of me does truly wish I could remain here with you indefinitely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'd both get bored," Branlin points out.  She gets to her feet and takes his hand to pull him along.  "But while you're here, I should give you the grand tour."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou raises a curious eyebrow as he gets up to follow her.  "My dear, while your home is gorgeous, it is an open air temple.  There isn't too much to tour."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin grins and pulls him towards her bed.  "Now, I didn't say it was going to be a long tour, but we are shielded even from your father while we remain here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment, but Lou catches her drift and his eyes light up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!  Oh, my dear, you're a genius!  I'd love the grand tour," Lou says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thought you might," Branlin says as she pulls him down for another kiss.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not the worst fate the gods have ever wrought.  Branlin continues with her duties as shepherd of the dead souls and supplier of goods to all who dwell in the Underworld.  Lou continues to fight his way to the surface.  Sometimes he succeeds and remains there for as long as his body will allow, and other times, he fails in his attempts and begins again right away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brings her tales of his trips and sweet ambrosia, and she brings him access to his favorite Olympians and all the love in her heart.  They go to Branlin's private island as often as they like, even if sometimes it makes Hades grumble vague threats at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're floating in the liminal space between the rest of the Underworld and Branlin's home, fishing off of Branlin's boat.  It's been several hours of fishing to no avail, but their swapping of stories has provided them with plenty of enjoyment.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-and then Hermes tripped over the box and spilled the obol all over the place!" Branlin says with a laugh.  "I've never seen him look so scandalized!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou joins in her laughter, and when they both quiet down, he peers over the edge.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think that, perhaps, there are simply no fish in this place?" Lou says curiously.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin joins him in the peering and sees nothing but the endless abyss of a sea untethered by an ocean floor.  It's breathtaking in its enormity, but there's no fish.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello-o-o-o fishies," Branlin calls out softly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still no fish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up at Lou.  "Do you want me to direct the boat back home?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm good wherever you are, my dear," Lou says.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They end up dozing together in the perpetual hazy light of the Underworld, floating vaguely towards home.  It's kind of cramped until Branlin has the incredible revelation that she can just lay directly on Lou.  She sprawls on him like a lizard in the warm sun, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more hours of floating, they reach the outer part of Branlin's domain, so the sun is shining down on them.  Lou's hand is resting at the small of her back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, my dear," Lou murmurs drowsily, like it's the most important thing to say before finally drifting off to unconsciousness.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin smiles in contentment as they float along.  She's pretty sure it doesn't get any better than this when a weird scuffling draws her attention.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving with slowness that quickly turns urgent, Branlin tilts her head towards the source of the noise and realizes that something is pulling on her fishing line.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lou!" Branlin exclaims as she bolts upright.  "Fish!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou also bolts upright and lunges right for her fishing pole.  In his sleepy state, he lunges a bit too far and ends up teetering over the edge.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, it looks as if he's going to be able to catch himself, and Branlin reaches for him to help.  Her hands tangle in his tunic, pulling him backwards.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their combined momentum sends them back over the edge of her thin little boat, and they crash into the water together with a mighty splash.  It takes a moment for Branlin to orient herself, but she realizes that the boat has tipped; the fishing poles are floating above and the obol she had been bringing home is falling slowly around them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou's hand finds her arm, pulling her in.  Neither of them need to breathe, or at least not as much as a normal mortal, so there's no rush to the surface.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branlin gives a half kick so she's level with Lou's face, cupping his cheek.  The comb she gave him all that time ago is glittering in his hair, and she swipes her fingers over it to infuse it with a bit more power.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way that Lou's hair floats around his head makes him look ethereal, and Branlin is floored that he's looking at her with all of the love and devotion in his heart.  She kisses him because of course she does, because how could she not?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she knows there are certainly difficulties ahead for the both of them, she also knows there could be no better partner than Lou.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>